Radioactive
by mallowfactor
Summary: drug lord! Experiment! Male! Reader X ? (I have no idea yet)


Avengers: drug lord! Ex-agent! Male! Reader X ? (I have no idea yet)

A/N: I do not own Avengers, Marvel does. I just own the character I made.

The room was far from silence.

The mission on hand was rumored to be a force that could destroy the world, and this was from the pollution in the air more or less.

Fury had a grim look on his face as he took his seat, all were accounted for but there was a seat empty right between Thor and Hawkeye.

"Your task is a threat that has been seen on the news. Global warming and Pollution has formed to create a radioactive material that is consuming the world whole." He looked around the room and only one person had their hand up.

It was Stark with a look of confusion evident on his face.

"I don't quite see the mission at hand" He swallowed to wet his throat but stress was keeping it dry.

"It's a two part. We have found a solution but it doesn't lay in anyone's hands. We need to find _it_… Well, we need to find _Him_" Fury spoke and Bruce exchanged looks with Steve.

"There's No Way He's Going To Help. Not after what happened" Bruce said sternly and most looked to him for some sort of answer to their confusion.

All except Fury, Steve and Thor.

"We have no choice, and there may be only one chance to find him" as Fury said this a familiar face entered the room.

A familiar thin, raven haired man dressed in green and gold.

He almost doomed the world.

He was Thor's brother.

"What's he doing here?!" Hawkeye demanded as Loki took his seat next to him and his brother.  
A glare was played across Starks face and were the rest.

"That's very polite to glare at the man who will help you," Loki spoke with a sarcastic tone in his words, he didn't appreciate the looks and thoughts "Your mortal concerns do not affect me, but there the man you are looking for concerns and affects me".

But before anyone could speak Thor spoke up "I brought him here, He's a very powerful sorcerer who could locate him. As long as he get's to settle the score". Finally someone snapped.

"Who Is This Person?!" Demanded Natasha.

Bruce looked to her grimly, but stood and took off his glasses to clean them with the edge of his untucked shirt.

"He is Subject 7"

"Back when we were experimenting on humans we had 10 other subjects of different uses. 1 to 3 were the experiment of healing. 4 and 5 were the experiment of strength, speed and wit. Steve is Subject 5." Fury began but Steve interrupted.

"There were more, it was just the 10 that were successful, and when i say successful i mean; they didn't die within the first 24 hours, but i never saw the ones before me".

"The original plan was to go in order but the scientist were worried, there was humans right act going on and they were fighting against human testing. We messed up and put them in hyper sleep, with the exception of Steve. When we woke them up 6 had died, and on the day he was pronounced dead, Dr. Bruce had joined the team." Bruce shivered.

"I was a rookie to the experimentation and was assigned to Subject 7, I stayed up every night trying to come up with something to prove my worth. but in my rush i mixed them all together and injected him with the now highly radioactive substance." Bruce paused as he placed a hand to his forehead in the remembrance of his mess up.

"It was all my fault that he was too strong, too dangerous for us to handle him. We had to put him down, so we put him in a cage with Subject 8 and Subject 9" he looked as if we was not going to speak.

"Then what? What happened to Subject 7?" Stark asked.

"Nothing happened to Subject 7. but Subject 7 had…. He had _Eaten _both Subject 8 and Subject 9. He then broke out and i went after him, we fought and i had left him with a life threatening wound and he had knocked me unconscious" Hawkeye then spoke.

"Then how do we know if is alive?!" Hawkeye was rather confused if this person was even alive, not even factoring in if Subject 7 would help.

"Because i know where he is" Loki spoke and sat up tall


End file.
